


A Holiday To Remember

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a young lad being dragged on a family holiday to Rome with some family friends he's never even met properly. Expecting a boring holiday alone, he realises that maybe this trip away could change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom’s POV  
It was a grey and cloudy day when we landed in Rome Airport. Probably the only grey day Rome had ever had. It did, however, reflect what I was feeling, nice pathetic phallicy if you will. I wasn’t exactly best pleased my parents had dragged me all the way to Italy for a 2 week holiday with some family friends I hardly knew. I had, after all, only met them when I was a baby. My parents met up with them weekly but I always stayed at home. Adults only it seemed. Until now. I didn’t exactly have better things to do this summer, but knowing there was only their daughter who was my age going to be there didn’t pose a very exciting holiday for me. I just kept reassuring myself that I would find something to do, even if I ended up on my own doing so. I didn’t know this girl, granted we could make good friends but it won’t half be awkward for, at least, the first few days. Awkwardness I would rather avoid, if possible. Just had to pray and hope she was ok, that we could get on, but there was always that chance I would hate her. However, something in my gut was suggesting I was wrong to think this.  
The airport wasn’t that busy through customs or baggage claim. Thankfully our bags were some of the first to come off the plane, a rare occasion. This meant heading to our hire car was a swift task, thankfully. I helped my dad with the bags we had as my mum climbed in the front.  
The drive was about an hour and a half to the summer home. Easy for me, I had my IPod to keep me entertained for the journey, and, let’s face it, the scenery was beautiful to watch fly past.  
_ _ _ _ _

After a rather dull drive, in the end, we pulled through the gates of the house and our family friends waved us past. We slowed to make way for the gravel and we eventually pulled up next to their car. My parents got out enthusiastically and waved to their friends. I reluctantly got out as well. They hugged and greeted one another warmly and they turned to me.  
“Tom! Look how handsome you’ve become! Come give us a hug!” The woman who I couldn’t remember her name said. I hugged her gently and smiled.  
“How old are you now son?” Her husband said.  
“22 now sir” I replied politely.  
“Ah yes, one year older than our Heather, I’m sure you two will get along just fine!” the woman said. “and no need for sir, call us Nat and Don”  
“Nat and Don” I replied with, they seemed friendly enough.  
“Where is Heather? Haven’t seen her in forever” my mum asked as my dad opened up the boot of the car.  
“She’s arriving tomorrow, it’s her 21st in a few days so she’s bringing a couple of her friends over as well” Nat explained.  
This did cheer me up a bit, at least it wasn’t going to be just me and Heather sort of pushed together and forced to get along. I’m sure I would get along just fine but two weeks was a long time to be put with someone you didn’t know. At least there would be a couple of other people the same age. Granted they already knew each other, and probably had done for several years, and they could exclude me very easily…maybe this wasn’t as good an idea as I originally thought. Couldn’t do a thing about it either, just hope I would get on with all of them.  
I sighed internally and smiled as I helped my dad carry the bags inside the house. Don showed us our rooms. The house was bigger than it looked, granted it only had 4 rooms so I would have to share with either Heather or one of her friends. I was fine with that but a bit nervous about getting on with them, yes still. The house also had a pool out the back that was protected from the neighbours by a large hedge. It was accompanied by a patio area that was covered by a large umbrella of some sort, shelter us from the sun when it decided to show its smile. It was beautiful, truly beautiful and I genuinely couldn’t wait to hang out here, enjoy my holiday. My curiosity also grew to what the town was like. I couldn’t wait to go and explore the place more.  
_ _ _ _

By the evening I had bonded with Nat and Don. They were a nice couple who were clearly proud of their children. They had two, the youngest Heather and her sister Kirsty, who was 23. She wasn’t able to come out to Italy as she was working and couldn’t get the time off. I listened to their funny stories and happily joined in with the family jokes, actually enjoying myself more than I thought I would in their company. I even enjoyed it when my parents shared some embarrassing stories of when I was little. Naturally, Nat shared some funny Heather stories. They made me laugh too, even helped me paint a picture of what she was like. Her younger self sounded adorable. Chasing Teletubies and making little stage shows in the living room like I did with my sisters. Her little obsessions were cute too, she sounded amazing. They had clearly raised their children well.  
We drank and eventually my parents went to bed, along with Nat and Don. I stayed up a bit to explore the house a bit more. I thought I may as well get to know the house more while I could without making a fool of myself.  
As I explored the different rooms I saw photos of the family from different locations. One was of them all in Disneyland when the girls were younger and a more recent one in Dubai. I worked out which on was Heather from the description they had given before. She was smiling in every photo, which in turn made me smile. She was a very pretty young lady, but I couldn’t find a photo of her now. If she was anything like she was when she was younger, she would be lovely now. The Disneyland ones caught my eye the most. They were of her in front of different rides, Big Thunder Mountain, Haunted Mansion, Pirates of the Caribbean, but one stood out the most. In the others she was smiling, truly happy, but the one in front of Splash Mountain she was more than just happy, she was ecstatic! Her clothes were a little damp but she was jumping with joy, arms in the air, massive grin on her face. It made me wonder why this particular ride gave her so much joy. I knew for a fact I would ask her, or her parents, about this photo.  
Once I had browsed the photographs I explored more of the kitchen, getting know where the plates, drinks and such were kept. I soon made my way out onto the patio again and breathed in the warm air of the evening. I made my way to bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was exhausted after travelling.  
_ _ _ _

The sun shone through my window the next morning, right in my eyes. The bed wasn’t exactly well positioned. I’m sure I could fix that during the day. I pulled myself out and I smelt breakfast being made, and I heard several voices coming from the kitchen area. I guessed it was just the adults talking but I heard additional ones too, two extra girl voices and deep male one. I quickly pulled a T-shirt on and some shorts and headed in the direction of the voices. This must be Heather and her friends.  
As I rounded the corner to the archway to the kitchen, I was greeted by the most beautiful smile I could have ever seen. Heathers. She had grown a lot since her photo in Dubai. She had matured and her hair had grown out a lot more. Her eyes shimmered as the sun hit her face, a lovely deep blue, her blonde hair sparkling as well. I had to force myself to look round the room, seeing two other people who I didn’t capture me as much. There was a tall guy, same height as me just about. He had gingery hair and very sharp features to his face. He was standing very protectively with a smaller girl, but same height as H, just about. She had long, wavy brown hair and was obviously in love with the man standing next to her. It was hard to keep my eyes off Heather though.  
“Morning Tom” my mum said as I brought myself into the room more.  
“Morning” I said, standing a bit awkwardly.  
“This is Heather, as you know Tom, and these are her friends Kirsty and Benedict” Nat introduced them in turn, each one smiling at me in greeting. Again, I forced myself to turn to each of them to greet them until I looked back to Heather. Who gave me another smile.  
Something told me that I wouldn’t forget this holiday, not for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom’s POV  
I stood staring at her for what seemed like an age before someone offered me some breakfast. I snapped myself out of my trance and turned to the voice coming from Don. I nodded smiling.  
“Yeah some breakfast would be fantastic, thank you” I said, feeling like a complete pratt.  
“Heather and her friends arrived earlier than we thought, sorry for surprising you” Don said.  
“Oh it’s fine, hi” I turned back to Heather. She gave a small smile, and I’m pretty sure I blushed. What was happening to me? A blush from a small friendly smile?  
“Hi, erm mum, it’s ok if we go into town after some food?” she asked, clearly ignoring me. I sighed quietly, of course she would ignore me. She didn’t know me from toffee.  
“Of course it is sweetheart, just get back before 4 as we’re having a barbeque and you know what your dads like with it, he’ll need a hand” Nat said back happily, handing me a plate of food. H laughed and rolled her eyes at the dad comment.  
“That’s fine, just want to see the town again, get some groceries for us” she said, letting me sit down.   
“Why don’t you take Tom with you?” she asked.  
“I was just about to say, if you want to come Tom, you’re welcome to” she said turning to me again, that friendly smile on her face again.  
“If you don’t mind, I would like to see the town since it’s a nice day” I replied. She laughed and it lit up her eyes beautifully.  
“It’s always a lovely day here, just the odd grey day every now and then” she said smiling even more.  
I couldn’t take my eyes off her. Every positive emotion she had lit up her features perfectly. Maybe, just maybe, while we were in town I could get to know her better, start a new bond. Maybe. She was just so captivating. I know she didn’t know me but she was so warm and welcoming in the way she spoke to me. I couldn’t help but feel relaxed with her.

Heather’s POV  
The drive from the airport to the house was a long one after the flight, but having my two best friends in the back for company did help the lag. We laughed and sang along to the songs on my IPod, singing seriously out of tune but not really caring. We were having fun and no-one else could hear.

Once we have arrived at the house, my parents were already awake but not their friends and their son. We crept in as quietly as we could, greeting my parents as we came in. They started breakfast, us leaving our bags in the foyer for now. We could unpack later and I was hungry. I happily ate some toast as my parents friends came into the kitchen. Again, we all greeted each other happily, me introducing my friends to them. They apologised that their son wasn’t up yet but I honestly didn’t mind. He could sleep for as long as he wanted. Didn’t bother me. For one thing, I would normally sleep until midday, but I always woke earlier on holidays to make the best of the day.  
You wouldn’t think that toast would be a good first holiday breakfast, but after aeroplane food, this was the best slice I had ever had. I had just wiped my mouth of crumbs when I saw Tom turn the corner and come into the kitchen. I gave a friendly smile and introduced my friends to him. He seemed nice, but I don’t know what he kept staring at. I kept wiping at my mouth, just to make sure I hadn’t left any crumbs but I hadn’t.   
As I was going to anyway, I invited Tom along with me, Kirsty and Ben to go to town to have a wander round. It had been a few years since I had been into the small town. I was looking forward to having proper Italian ice cream again.   
After letting Tom finish his breakfast, I lead him with Kirsty and Ben out to my hire car. Being a good host, I let Tom ride in the front, just to make sure he felt included, not just shoved into the corner and forgotten. I didn’t know him that well, actually, I didn’t know him at all. All I did know about him was just stories relayed from his parents, to mine, down to me. Things like, how he was doing at school, college and now University, achievements, his change of careers and such, nothing more. And he probably knows about the same about me. He didn’t look at all like I had pictured him. I imagined him with thick brown hair and brown eyes, instead he had blonde, curly hair with deep blue eyes. He was cute, really cute, but not really my type. He seemed the kind of guy who got a lot of female attention, therefore it went to his head. He didn’t act like one right now but I debated with myself about if this thought could be true or not. I knew I’d find out sooner or later.  
Handing him my IPod when he shut his door, he looked so confused at the gesture.  
“Whoever is in the front seat is the DJ so to speak, so welcome to the job” I said smiling kindly again.  
“Oh, then I hope I fill that position well” he grinned back at me as Ben and Kirsty went ‘ooooohhhhh’ at us. I rolled my eyes. Typical of them.  
“Oh shut up you two, just because you two can’t decide if you love each other or not, don’t try setting complete strangers up” I said looking back at them.  
“Sorry H, but you know, you make a good couple” Kirsty said giggling “from first impressions and all”  
“Yeah, and anyway, we do care for one another but love…” Ben said pulling a funny look at Kirsty, her reciprocating then them bursting out laughing. I rolled my eyes yet again as I started the engine.  
“You two are ridiculous, anyway, you know Dave is coming over for my birthday in a few days” I said smiling more. It would be good for Dave to join us, I couldn’t wait.  
“Can I ask who Dave is?” Tom asked politely.  
“He’s my boyfriend” I replied.

Tom’s POV  
A boyfriend. Of course she had a boyfriend! Why on Earth would I think she didn’t?! She was stunning! And obviously had a real and true personality. I felt an utter fool when she said that.  
“Oh right, of course, sorry” I forced myself to smile as I scrolled through her IPod. She had a very wide taste in music too. She had the likes of Queen and Bon Jovi, right through to Disney soundtracks. I tapped the first song, Elton John no doubt, to play as she drove up and out of the houses’ driveway and pulled onto the main road.  
“So do you have anyone Tom?” Ben asked from the seat behind me.  
“No, I did have someone last year but she wasn’t it for me” I replied. It didn’t work out due to her liking someone else more. We had just drifted apart but I knew they wouldn’t want to hear that.  
“That’s a shame, Kirsty, maybe we should break H and Dave up so these two can get it off” he giggled.  
“Ben really?” H said, getting a bit annoyed clearly.  
“Sorry H, you know I’m joking” He smiled.  
“I know but you’ll make Tom uncomfortable”   
“Sorry Tom, we just like to joke around a bit” Ben said to me.  
“That’s ok, got to love a bit of joking around I guess” I smiled back at him and he returned it. He sat back and gave Kirsty a quick kiss, which made me turn away to look out of the window. Maybe my feeling was wrong after all. Now I was just wanting to get through the rest of the day without making a fool of myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom’s POV

The drive wasn’t too bad, I distracted myself from Heather’s boyfriend shock to the music that I was choosing. I had gone through Elton John, some Disney tunes, requested by Kirsty and Heather, and also some Ellie Goulding, which Kirsty hated but Heather loved. By the time we got to town, I had just let the IPod shuffle through songs itself. No-one seemed to notice I had stopped choosing songs, thankfully. Heather found a parking space and hopped out after switching the engine off. I snapped myself out of my trance and got out the car with them. H smiled at me as Kirsty and Ben stayed in the car. We both stood awkwardly around the car waiting for them two to get out, which they refused.  
“Ugh, Kirsty! Stop making out with Ben and come out” H said through the window. I couldn’t help but giggle a bit.  
“I’ll err just catch you two later” I heard her say from the back seat.  
“Fine, roll down the window” Heather said, which Kirsty responded happily, opening the window a bit. I heard Ben make a very…lets says strained noise when Heather gave Kirsty the car keys carefully. “Behave!”  
“We will” Kirsty said before rolling the window back up. Heather sighed and smiled at me.  
“Just us until them two have calmed down I’m afraid” she said, looking apologetic to me.  
“That’s ok, I can go explore on my own if you want” I really hoped she would say no to that offer.  
“No no don’t be silly, I don’t want you getting lost, I’ll show you the town, just sorry you’re stuck with me” she offered in my relief. She shouldn’t be sorry that I was stuck with her, I was far from stuck and sorry. I gave her a smile as she joined me on the pavement.   
As we walked away from the car, H kept looking back at it, seeming to worry about leaving it behind.  
“We could just wait here for them if you want” I suggested “if you’re worried about leaving the car”  
“It’s not the car, it’s them two really” she said.  
“How do you mean?”  
“They can’t really keep their hands off one another, really irritates me at times but when it’s in public like this I don’t want them caught. I care for both of them and I know Kirsty can be, well, pretty forward with that side of things. I’m ok with it usually but it’s only when it’s public, I worry and…oh stuff it their problem” she said half throwing her arms in the air and storming off down the pavement. I jogged a bit to catch up, nudging her shoulder gently.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure they can look after themselves” I said, smiling down at her. She gave a tight smile back and kept walking.  
“I’m sure they can, just…never mind” she started but finished quickly and walked off, having me to jog a bit to catch up.  
I did wonder what she was going to say. Was it private? Or just she didn’t want to sound like she was giving Kirsty and Ben a hard time about enjoying their sex life? I wasn’t going to push either way.  
The heat of the day was starting to grow slowly as we walked towards the town square. I was starting to struggle a bit, taking my light jacket off and wrapping it round my waist. Heather, however, seemed to be coping well. Even with her long hair, she seemed at ease in the heat. She happily lead me into the town square but soon saw I was struggling so kept to the shady areas for me, or I hoped it was for me.   
The square itself was beautiful. There were steps leading up to, what I guessed, was the local town hall. The whole place was decorated with shops, stalls and demonstrations, a sea of colour and buzzing of people. I wanted to see everything, oh the smell of the food filled my nose making me want to taste everything too. Before I could wander off to follow my nose, Heather took my wrist in hand, snapping my attention to her. Her hands were so small, soft and delicate on my wrist but that didn’t stop her from pulling strongly.  
“Where we going?” I asked.  
“You have to try the ice cream before anything else Tom, I recognise the look you just had” she said to me. I had a look? “I had that look of wanting to try everything when I first came here, but my dad took me to this little ice cream parlour first, trust me, you won’t regret it!”  
“If you chose it, I’m sure it won’t” I grinned and I swore I saw a small blush paint across her cheeks before she turned away.  
She dragged me round the corner to reveal a little cavern where the ice cream parlour was. She slowly let go of my wrist and I so badly wanted to lace my fingers through hers but I resisted. I knew for a fact that if I did, my hand would swamp hers. Thinking of this just led me to some interesting ideas, how my hands would fit other places, her waist, her hair, her chest…I had to force them out of my mind as I entered the small parlour. Didn’t want my body reacting in the wrong way.   
The owner came out to the desk and instantly recognised H. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek, like old friends, then he turned to me.  
“And who is this young gentleman? So handsome! Is this your David?” He asked as my heart sunk a little.  
H laughed “No Vincenzo, this is a family friend, Thomas” she introduced me.  
“Ah the famous Thomas!” he took my hand into a friendly handshake, I couldn’t help but smile with this man “You call me Vince! Welcome to my ice cream parlour, what can I get you two today?”   
“Got any chocolate left?” H asked with a cheeky grin.  
“Heather, for you, I always have chocolate in” he grinned and tapped her nose “and for you Thomas?”  
“Call me Tom and Vanilla would be great if you have some” I asked politely as I saw H take a seat.  
“Vanilla is my stable flavour Tom, I’ll bring them right over, sit! Make yourself at home!” he smiled and disappeared into the back.  
I couldn’t help but chuckle as I sat down opposite Heather.  
“He’s a bit lively sorry, I should have warned you, a lot of the people here are like that” Heather explained.  
“It’s fine, I really like him” I said.  
“He likes you, why on earth did you get vanilla? Chocolate is the way to go” she began to playfully argue.  
“I like chocolate but I find Vanilla a very cooling flavour”   
“Ah good come back” she smiled as Vince came through with two rather large tubs of ice cream. He placed them on the table carefully in front of us, also placing spoons next to the bowls.  
“Enjoy you two, if you need anything I’ll be out the back” he said smiling then disappearing again.  
“Erm I seem to have gotten the chocolate one” I said, blushing slightly.  
“Yeah he tends to do that, that’s ok” H reached out for her ice cream and we carefully swapped them round, my fingers touching her hand again.  
“Sorry” I apologised again.  
H chuckled “That’s ok, enjoy” she dived into her own sundae and I followed suit. I instantly knew why she rushed me here. This ice cream was to die for. The cold of it hit the back of my throat intensely but slid down to my stomach in a satisfactory way. The flavour burst on my tongue as well. Every bite the flavour only intensified. I must have making some strange noise as I heard Heather giggling.  
“What?” I asked.  
“You seem to be enjoying that” she grinned. I blushed deeply.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Stop apologising silly, mind if I try something?” she asked. I nodded and she reached out to get some of my ice cream on her spoon. She then added some chocolate to it and tasted it. “Hmm! Yes you have to try that” she said doing it again but giving me the spoon to try. I happily obliged.  
“Oh yes that is good stuff!” I agreed enthusiastically.  
“Next time we need to blend our ice creams” she suggested.  
“Does Dave not like to share?” I asked. Heather seemed to look hurt and offended by my question. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to over step boundaries”  
“No, it’s fine, no he doesn’t really like to share that much, he likes to keep to himself really” she explained.  
“I usually saw that as a bad thing”  
“It can be but that’s just him really” she smiled slightly “got to take everyone as they come”  
“That’s very true, but if that person doesn’t match you then it’s not worth it”  
“Are you saying me and Dave don’t match” she asked. She didn’t seem angry but it still put me on edge.  
“NO! Not at all! I don’t know the guy and I’ve only just met you, I-I-I was just saying is all, a statement” I said quickly then went back to my ice cream.  
Man I was screwing up so badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom’s POV  
I ate my ice cream quickly after that embarrassment, ending up giving myself brain freeze. I tried to hide my wincing as best as I could and thankfully I don’t think Heather noticed. I felt like an utter fool after saying that, it wasn’t my place to say anything of the sort. She’s the one dating the guy, not me, and I’ve never met them before, never seen them together. Why did that have to slip out? I continued to hit myself mentally as Heather remained silent. I knew I had offended her, even though I really didn’t mean to.   
Vince slipped his head out of the back every so often to check on us but H kept saying we were fine. Well, I wasn’t. Wasn’t sure about Heather but I was starting to feel a bit sick. Not certain it was just what I had just said or if the ice cream was involved.  
“You ok?” Heather finally broke the silence.  
“Yeah I’m fine” I replied, clutching my stomach slightly.  
“You don’t look it, did you eat the ice cream a bit too quickly?” she asked, seeming a bit more concerned.  
“I think I did” although I wanted to say more than just that.  
“Oh Tom, ok, I’ll get you some water, take some deep breaths for me while I go get some” she said standing up and going through to the back.  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
“Here” she said kneeling in front of me with a glass of water with ice.  
“Thanks” I took the glass from her hand carefully and had a few sips. She stared at me carefully, probably analysing how pale I looked.  
“You know, I’m not angry at you for saying what you said” she piped up after a few seconds.   
“What? I…”  
“I’m like that, I make myself ill over what I have said in the past, thinking I’ve offended someone, but honestly I don’t mind you saying that” she smiled kindly “a lot of people have asked the same thing about him. Why do you date him if he’s so closed off like that? It’s simple, it’s cause I love him, he is who he is and I accept him, now please stop making yourself ill over it” she stood up slightly to sit back in her chair “slow sips please”  
I did as I was told, feeling a lot better about myself after her saying that. I kept taking slow, deep breaths while having a sip of water every so often. After a few minutes I felt a lot better, and I think H saw that as she smiled more and more as the seconds ticked past.   
“Got the colour back in your cheeks now, want to go for a walk?” she suggested, to which I happily agreed. We both stood and she put some cash on the till for Vince, shouting bye. I heard a little crash of some plates but heard a very pleasant bye from him. I couldn’t help but chuckle as we ducked out of the parlour and into the town square again.   
We wandered round the stalls at an easy pace, admiring the objects for sale. The whole market was a mix of difference cultures, sort of the kind of mix you would get in a town back at home round Christmas time. One stall that I saw H notice was a Native American stall on the corner. I didn’t draw attention to her but I did watch carefully. She seemed to be admiring a particular dream catcher that some amazing and intricate designs to it. The leather was a deep brown with some silver laced through it. The web itself had some Aqua and Jade weaved through it with a small picture of a wolf with a feather decorating its right ear. It was gorgeous. She eventually moved away from it and I slowly took her place. When she wasn’t looking I decided to buy her it for her birthday. A gift from me and my parents, I decided. I’m sure my parents would be grateful to me buying something for us all to give her the day after tomorrow. I wrapped it up and put it in my bag, keeping it hidden.   
I caught up with her by the small lake just round the corner, seeing that Ben and Kirsty had re-joined us. I sat away from Heather, sitting next to Ben this time. Kirsty talked animatedly to H, while me and Ben sat in a rather awkward silence.  
“So, you at Uni?” Ben finally asked.  
“Yeah, just about to graduate” I replied.  
“Nice, what you studying?” he asked.  
“Literature” as soon as I let the words part from my mouth, Kirsty’s head snapped round to me.  
“You study that too?! I do and English Language!” Kirsty said with a huge smile on her face.  
“Well that’s me single again” Ben chuckled.  
“Oh don’t be silly Ben, you like Lit too” she said, taking his hand.  
“I do, I love it” he said, kissing her hand.  
“What books have you studied?” Kirsty asked me.  
“Lots of Shakespeare, which I love, mainly Othello and Merchant of Venice”  
“Which one do you like most? I loved Othello the most” she said.  
The three of us got into a very interesting debate about which play was better. I felt so much more at ease with these two after that, maybe even good friends with them. They were genuinely very smart and friendly human beings. It was only when we were heading back to the car when I realised H didn’t join in. I didn’t ask until we had made it back to the house, and me and Ben were sitting on our beds in our shared room.  
“What does Heather study?” I asked as I changed my shirt.  
“She’s doing Film and TV Studies, you didn’t ask her?” he gave me a quizzical look.  
“No, didn’t come up, so she doesn’t like Shakespeare?” I replied.   
“It’s not that she doesn’t like it, she doesn’t believe she’s smart enough to enjoy it”  
“Is that why she didn’t join in the discussion earlier?”  
“So many questions about her” Ben chuckled   
“Sorry”  
“It’s ok, I know why”  
“Why?”  
“You like her” he said simply.  
“I err huh what?” I stumbled on my words.  
“You like her and I know because of the look you give her all the time when she smiles” he grinned “I had that when I first met Kirsty, and I still do when she’s truly happy. Don’t worry mate, your secrets safe with me. And honestly, she deserves better than Dave, he treats her like rubbish most of the time”  
“He does?”  
“Yeah, goes out with his friends more than her and hardly ever shares things with her. She’s just too hung up on him to let him go, if you ask me she needs someone like you to show her differently” he explained “she is starting to see it but I think she just needs that little nudge in the right direction, and that direction is you I think”  
“You saying I have a chance?”   
“Basically yeah, but don’t go trying to break them up, just be there for her, give her the right sort of attention” he said as he put his flip flops on.  
“Yeah ok, right sort of attention, I’ll try, thanks” I smiled.  
“Anytime” he smiled back.  
“So, why didn’t she join the Shakespeare conversation?” I asked again, prompting Ben.  
“Oh right that, sorry. She doesn’t feel confident enough to discuss it. Kirsty has tried several times and when she’s comfortable, Kirsty’s said she comes up with some good points. I’ve heard her talking about films and books and TV with such passion and knowledge, I know she would love Shakespeare” he explained.  
“So, it’s a confidence thing?” I asked.  
“Pretty much, she just shuts off because she things she isn’t smart enough to read. She’s tried to read them but always gets mixed up in the wording and gives up, it really saddens me” he smiled and put his flip flops on, getting up to go and join the rest of them outside.  
My chances were back. Or At least, I hoped they were. If this Dave was treating her like that, I knew for a fact I would treat her ten times better than that, and I will. I hoped that one day, I could be the one to show her the amazingness that is Shakespeare. Sit down, read it with her, maybe wrapped in a blanket with some chocolate. I smiled at the thought, heading out to join Ben and the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben’s POV

Tom was a nice guy, I really liked him, and I knew for a fact that Heather and him would make a great couple, but that stupid Dave boy was in the way. I also knew that Tom genuinely liked Heather, and why wouldn’t he? He reacted the exact same way that I did when I met Kirsty. Maybe I could get Kirsty to have a word with her, make her finally see sense with Dave. I did have my doubts as she never listened before, but she was starting to see sense herself. She was getting annoyed at him more often and no with Tom in the possible picture, maybe, finally, she can be rid of him.  
Tom and I headed out to the back of the house and onto the patio that ran down to the pool. Heather and Kirsty were talking together, the adults working the BBQ. I let Tom go and wander while I went to pluck Kirsty away from Heather for a few minutes.  
“Oh oh hello mister pushy” Kirsty said with a smirk. I saw Heather roll her eyes but I didn’t care.  
“Ha you wish, I need you for a few minutes” I said.  
“Wasn’t earlier enough for you?” she asked, the smirk staying put.  
“Hmm I could always go for more but this is for something else”   
“Ok, what’s up gorgeous?”  
“Tom, he erm…”  
“He likes H? Duh I already know! Can see him fawning over her constantly, quite obvious” she said, showing me why I lo…like her so much.  
“Good makes this easier, we need her to realise Dave just isn’t for her” I said, I know we’ve just met Tom but, come on, he seemed like such a genuine guy, and I did have that inner, gut feeling. That feeling I had the opposite of with Dave. And for another thing, I didn’t believe anyone could be worse than Dave was being right now.  
“I know that, been trying to tell her for months but she’s just, she’s scared to leave him I think”   
“Scared? Of being single?” I asked.  
“No, of being without him”   
“But why? He’s not right for her at all!”  
“Keep it down or she might…”  
“I might what?” Heather said appearing behind me.  
“Oh err nothing might get us a sausage buttie” I said quickly  
“Nice try, what you two whispering about? Let me guess, Dave again?” she said, I wasn’t able to decipher her emotion.  
“Yeah ok we were, please don’t get upset at us, we’re only looking out for you H” Kirsty said.  
“Then you’ll let me just get on with my life guys, Dave is a good guy and I don’t know why you dislike him so much” she argued with Kirsty “yeah he has his faults, but I’m sure Ben does, you do too”  
At that point I stepped in front of Kirsty.  
“Easy on the words H” I said.  
“It’s true, everyone has faults, Dave is coming tomorrow so please be at least polite!” she said just as her phone began to ring. “That’s him, talk later” she said, answering her phone.  
I turned to Kirsty and pulled her into a hug.  
“You ok? I’m sure she didn’t mean what she said” I kissed her head gently.  
“I know she didn’t, we shouldn’t have been talking about it so freely like that” she said, but her hands roamed down my back to my bum.  
“Hello cheeky, I’ll make sure you’re upset more often” I said, smirking.  
“In a certain way when you comfort me yeah, definitely” she pinched my bum as I saw H leave the patio and head back inside, pocketing her phone.

Tom’s POV  
I wasn’t sure what Heather was talking to Kirsty about but it was clearly something heated. It wasn’t long before she was talking on her phone happily either. And again, it wasn’t long until her smile disappeared. I watched her carefully as her expressions changed. She was hiding something inside her when she hung up her phone and went inside. Locking eyes with Ben, we both had the same idea, something was wrong and someone needed to go and talk to her. Since Ben looked a bit pre-occupied with Kirsty I followed Heather inside to her room. Surely I could at least help with whatever she was upset about. I was hoping it wasn’t a big deal but something deep inside me said it was.  
As I reached her room I took a deep breath and held my ear close to the door. I couldn’t hear anything through so I knocked gently.  
“Heather? Is everything ok?” I asked quietly.  
“I’m fine” she said, with a slightly raspy voice, clearly she wasn’t fine. I pushed the door open and I saw her sat on her bed, curled up with her knees tucked under her chin. Her eyes were glittering slightly, but not with happiness this time, on the verge of some very unhappy tears.  
I made my way slowly over to sit on the edge of her bed, perching myself so I didn’t scare her off. Thankfully she didn’t move, but she didn’t speak either. I was the one to break the silence this time.  
“Something’s wrong” I said.  
“Well done Sherlock” she said simply.  
“What’s happened?” I asked but when she didn’t talk I continued “don’t have to tell me but you know, might help”   
“Don’t really want to talk about it to be honest”  
“Ok, erm want me to go get you a drink or some food? Or leave you alone?” I suggested. Still nothing back so I sighed and started to stand. I’d bring her a drink and some food at least. But she soon stopped me.  
“He’s not coming” she answered. So she did want to talk about it.  
“Who isn’t?” I knew the answer but I wanted clarification. I happily sat back down.  
“Who do you think? Dave, he said he’s decided not to come over and wants to end it instead” a single tear fell from her cheek. I so badly wanted to wipe it away gently for her but I resisted.  
“Ah, right, I’m sorry” I felt terrible for her, close to your birthday and your loved one breaks up with you. I shifted up the bed and squeezed her knee. “I’m sure you’ll find someone else you know, in no time at all!”  
“Don’t think I want to, not right now”  
“Don’t say that Heather, he could pop up randomly at any time, just got to be open about” I smiled at her.  
She looked up at me and let her legs drop. She returned my smile with a small tight one.  
“For now I think you should just forget about him and enjoy your birthday and holiday, prove he’s made the wrong choice” I smiled more.  
I saw something click in her eyes when she wiped them clear of tears. She took a shaky deep breath and smiled.  
“Yeah, you’re right, stupid of me to get upset over this, he doesn’t want to come over to Italy to see me, fine, obviously in the wrong relationship” she moved over to me and rested her head on my shoulder “thank you Tom, sorry I was all bleh there”  
“I err that’s ok, everyone gets upset from time to time” unsure of what to do I just smiled down at her. She looked up at me and her smile faded. Her eyes looked deep into mine, glancing down to my lips a couple of times. Uh oh I knew that look from the films and this is so how I didn’t want it to happen. As much as I would have loved to just lean in, brush my lips against hers, feel her hair, stroke her leg…no, I wanted it to be the right time and not just rebound. I decided to break it quickly.  
“Come on, let’s go get some food and have some fun outside” I smiled and stood up, snapping her out of her trance.  
“Yeah, food, fun, drink, yeah” she smiled and stood, leaving her room before me.  
I really hoped I had made the right decision there, and not just stopped my chances entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

Toms POV  
I was kicking myself constantly as the night progressed. Not literally, obviously, metaphorically. Heather had almost gone in to kiss me and I stopped it. I was beginning to regret that decision, but deep down in my gut I knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, should at least let her get back on her feet first before trying something. Watching her laugh and talk with Kirsty and Ben with a drink in her hand made me smile. She had actually taken my advice and just gotten on with her birthday celebrations and holiday. So far so good. We all ate until our stomachs couldn’t take anymore, Kirsty and Ben had a little bet to see who could eat the most hotdogs in the most sexual way before one of the parents noticed. Ben lost, very quickly. I joined in as much as I could, really bonding with Ben, becoming what I hoped was a friendship for life.   
The sun slowly began to disappear and the parents said their goodnights to us all. As the moon started its ascent into the sky, Heather suggested that we go sit by the pool and dip our feet into the water. We all agreed and took our drinks with us. Surprisingly, H sat down, looked at me and patted the space next to her with a kind smile. I, a bit too eagerly, ran and sat down next to her, slipping a bit on my way down. She giggled as did Kirsty and Ben. They had managed to snuggle up together, Ben giving me a wink. When I turned my focus back to H she was leaning in to whisper in my ear.  
“Thanks for earlier, I don’t think I would have enjoyed tonight with that, so thanks” her breathe brushed into my ear, so warm and gentle, just like her. She had moved close to me, our legs almost touching, the hope in my mind building of some sort of proper contact. Could she just put her hand on my knee? Or mine on hers? I wondered what she would feel like. I bet her legs felt so smooth that I couldn’t help but let my hand drift up. My mind began to swim with possibilities that I had to reign in quickly before a certain part of me got a bit too carried away. I coughed.  
“That’s ok, that’s what friends are for” I said, with a smile.  
“It is and I appreciated it” she said once she had pulled away from the whispering.   
We all sat talking amongst ourselves, letting our feet soak in the pool. Kirsty kept pushing Ben gently, and nudging his foot with hers in the water. It wasn’t long until Ben pushed her fully into the pool. She screeched, Ben in stitches, me and Heather also giggling.   
“I’m going to kill you Benedict!” Kirsty said, climbing out and chasing after Ben, who had run off across the patio and round the side of the house.  
“And that’s them gone for the night” Heather said.  
“Huh? Really?” I asked.  
“They’re very…sexual with each other, doesn’t half get annoying” she answered but she smiled “still love them both”  
“How long have they been dating?”   
“About 8 months now, started the sexy stuff at 3 months and I thought it would die down but, my gosh I was so wrong!” she laughed heartily.  
“They’re that bad?!” Surely someone couldn’t have that high a sex drive I thought.  
“Yep, if they can be at it they will be”  
“Wow”  
“Yeah”  
We both fell silent, just listening to the night. The crickets and the night birds talking with each other. I leant back on my hands and felt H’s hand brush mine. I saw her jerk out of the corner of my eye.  
“Oh sorry” she said, sitting up properly again.  
I chuckled “It’s ok, you’ve done it before”  
“I know but I’m still sorry”  
“Stop saying sorry”  
“…sorry” we both chuckled then went silent again.   
I so wanted to move closer to her, put my arm round her, tickle her, play with her hair, maybe even push her in the pool playfully, but I was just so worried she’d get angry at me. I did let my mind drift then. I imagined myself pushing her into the pool, but going in after her. As soon as she would surface I would pull her into my arm and simply kiss her. I knew one kiss would be all it took to get me hard and I thought that, maybe, she would touch me, just ever so gently while we kissed. I began to feel my real self start to get hard and I shifted awkwardly.   
It wasn’t long until Heather pushed me into the pool. Luckily I had fast reactions and pulled her in too. Not how I imagined it originally but, I still loved every second.  
She quickly surfaced but I stayed under. I now knew it was ok to be playful with her, so playful I would be. I swam round her legs, pulling gently at them but not pulling her under. For one thing I didn’t know how comfortable she was under water. I heard her give small screams but also laughing, saying my name in a warning tone. I gave into my temptations and slowly surfaced, feeling up her leg with the tip of my finger. It obviously tickled her as she jerked away laughing.   
I took a deep breath and pushed my curls back against my head. We both looked at each other smiling, until H pulled herself out of the pool.  
“It’s getting late, I think it’s bedtime for moi” she smiled down at me.  
“Moi? You speak French?” I asked, folding my arms on the side and resting my chin on them.  
“Nah, only a few words, I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep well Tom” she smiled and headed inside, soaking wet.  
I sighed heavily and pushed back to swim across the pool. I stared up at the sky, smiling. There was definitely something there between us and I wasn’t going to let that go without a fight.   
I swam around for a few minutes before I made myself head to bed. I grabbed a towel as I took my wet clothes off down to my boxers. I wrapped myself up, towel dried myself and headed into the house and to my room.   
I almost died of shock when I saw who was sleeping in the other bed. I thought Ben had changed into a woman for a brief second until I realised it was H. She rolled over, rubbing her eyes and looked at me.  
“Hey, sorry Ben and Kirsty are….using my room, hope you don’t mind” she said.  
“Oh no it’s fine just gave me a shock is all” I said, sitting on my bed.  
“I was going to take the sofa but I thought you wouldn’t mind me taking Ben’s bed”  
“I don’t, bit inconsiderate of them to do that, in your room and all” I said as I dried my hair with the towel.  
“They are tipsy so wouldn’t surprise me if they thought it was this room” she smiled and snuggled right under the duvet “I won’t disturb you anymore”  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking quickly”  
“Hmm?”  
“What are you doing tomorrow now? Since Dave isn’t coming” I hoped I hadn’t offended.  
“No idea, was going to take him round the town, go to the local chapel, take a boat across the lake and stuff but…”  
“Why don’t I take you to do all those things?” I suggested, my confidence with her clearly growing.  
“Really?”  
“Why not?”  
“Well, erm, ok, don’t see why not” she smiled “night Tom and thanks again”  
“Anything and sleep well H” I smiled back as she rolled over and went to sleep.  
Ok next challenge was to not make another fool of myself, but I was going to show her that I could be a much better suited guy for her. Make her feel special, like Dave should have been doing. I would turn things around for her. Tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Toms POV  
I woke early the next day. Her parents, and mine, were already awake so I explained what had happened the night before. I also explained that I wanted to cheer her up by taking her out for the day. They agreed and also put in their own idea of going out in town for a birthday celebration by the lake. They were planning it anyway but after what happened last night, they wanted to up the game a bit more. They suggested fairy lights, music, a nice meal rather than just a couple of drinks. They put me in charge of keeping Heather in the dark about all of it, which I was more than happy to oblige. The plans I had with her were going to come in use.  
I made H some breakfast of toast, cereal and a bacon sandwich, I wasn’t sure which one she usually had so I decided to make them all. Just in case. I poured some orange juice, smooth was the only juice they had so I guessed she didn’t drink lumps, and brewed a cup of tea, again, in case she wanted it. After placing it all onto a tray I carried it through to her. But as I was about to go inside, Ben and Kirsty came plundering out of their room. Kirsty’s hair array and Ben looking a bit worn out. Kirsty giggled a hello, Ben nodding at me.  
“Had a good time using Heather’s room last night?” I jabbed. It was Heathers room and they just took it over. They were guests the same as me and they could have at least asked to share a room.   
“Yeah, I am sorry we took over it, we’ll move into another tonight, promise” Ben said.  
“Not using our room Ben” I replied.  
“Oh…we’ll go to a hotel” Kirsty said, taking his hand “then we’re out of everyone’s way”  
“No, you two will actually behave today, Heather is getting sick and tired of seeing you two get at it you know! It’s hers and my parent’s house and holiday! They’ve been nice enough to put you up without any deposit or payment of any kind. Should at least be asking if it’s ok to share a room before you go ahead and do it.” I sighed heavily and changed my tone “Her birthday celebration is tonight so you will be staying in your own rooms and keeping it professional, ok?!” I said sternly. They looked at each other and let go of their hands.  
“Sorry, didn’t realise” Kirsty said, looking a bit hurt.  
“Don’t play hurt Kirsty, I know I don’t know you that well but for one thing you should be apologising to H, not me” she nodded at me “just please no more sex for the next 48 hours and no foreplay either, please?” I changed my tone to a slight beg.  
“Yeah ok, we will, sorry mate, we’ll apologise to H when she’s up” Ben said as Kirsty headed into the kitchen.  
“Thank you, go talk to my parents, they’ll fill you in with the surprises” I said.  
“One more thing Tom” he said, grabbing my attention.  
“We are sorry, we are and I totally get where you’re coming from, but don’t talk to Kirsty like that again, she’s very sensitive”  
“Sometimes people need that Ben” I replied.   
“I understand, just sugar coat it a bit more”  
“When you used Heather’s room like a sex bed I’m not going to sugar coat it, that was rude”  
“Yeah it was rude but so was talking to Kirsty like that”  
“Ben, I don’t want to argue, but simple as you two needed telling, H is way too polite to say anything, so I’m saying it, no more sex please. I get you love her, you may not want to say it yet but when in the presence of other people and being a guest you behave yourself, just chill” I said firmly. Yeah I know I probably hurt Kirsty but right now it was supposed to be about Heather, not them two getting it off every second.  
“Understood” he said, dropping the conversation and following Kirsty inside the kitchen.  
I sighed heavily and took the tray into my room where Heather was still sound asleep. I shut the door behind me, placed the tray on the side and sat on my bed. I couldn’t help but smile at her, even though she was open mouthed and drooling onto the pillow. She still looked amazing. I reached out and nudged her awake gently.  
“Heather? I’ve got breakfast” I said quietly.  
“More sleep” she said rolling over.  
I chuckled “I made cereal, toast….”  
“Sleeps better”  
“You didn’t let me finish, and a bacon sandwich”  
Everything went silent until she rolled back over to face me.  
“Bacon?” she asked.  
“Bacon”  
“Without the fat?”   
“Erm…I didn’t know you didn’t like fat”   
“I don’t like the fat on my bacon”  
I smiled “Luckily your dad told me, there’s no fat on it”  
She sat up, smiling “Thank you!” she moved her feet out of the bed and onto the floor, rubbing her eyes. I moved the tray to her lap carefully.  
“So what are we doing first?” she asked as she took a bite out of the sandwich.  
“Whatever you want, how about we take a drive up the hill and go to the vineyard?”  
“Hmm yeah that sounds good, have lunch up there?” she suggested.  
“Perfect! Then we could come back down and get a boat around the lake”  
“Then get some ice cream?”  
I laughed and nodded in agreement. I saw the sparkle start to come back in her eyes, and it seemed to happen whenever I laughed. Maybe something was starting up.

Heather’s POV  
The bacon was absolutely beautifully made. No fat whatsoever and it was perfectly crispy round the edges. It was the start to what I hoped would be a fantastic day. Tom had a great idea for plans, vineyard, boat and ice cream. I wanted to set off there and then but I knew I had to finish my breakfast and get dressed first. But what caught my attention about Tom was his laugh, the way he always smiled. Even when I was down and upset he was smiling, to make me smile. It was like pure music to my ears when he laughed. It was genuine and true amusement every time. Nothing fake about it. He was starting to make me realise that Dave was a mistake. I had never heard Dave truly laugh when he was with me, but Tom laughed about 10 times in a 5 minute period. Something inside me was saying I was going to enjoy today, and yet another part of me was tugging at my mind, suggesting something else was on its way, something bad.   
I shoved the negative thought from my mind and finished my breakfast. I pushed Tom out of the room while I got dressed. However, something in my mind wanted him to stay while I changed. I blushed as I don’t think I had ever felt that when I was with Dave. Yeah he had seen me naked and such but…I never felt that desire, that true desire of wanting him to watch me. I shook myself mentally and headed out to the car. I was about to unlock it and get in the driver’s side when Tom took the keys from my hand.  
“Not today, birthday girl gets to relax” he smiled and unlocked the car.  
“No arguments from me” I grinned and got into the passenger’s side. I clipped my belt on but wondered why the car wasn’t being started. I looked to Tom who looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He jumped, turned away from me and quickly started the car. “What did I do?” I asked.  
“Nothing, sorry, there was something that caught my eye out of your window” he smiled, again.  
“Oh right, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you if I did”  
“Not at all, vineyard?”  
“Yeah vineyard, take the road to the right, then turn on the first left, then all you need to do is follow it up, it’s designated to it” I explained.  
“Got it, right, left then follow” he nodded as he put his own belt on and pushed the car into the gear. I stared at his hand for a minute. Flip me they were massive. I couldn’t help but think they would engulf my body so easily. They could definitely do some serious impact on me, on my chest, hips, legs, and I knew he would be good at using those fingers between my legs. I blushed at the thought, mentally shaking myself, for the second time that day, as he turned right. Something was definitely happened to me. Something I had never felt before. And it excited me.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom’s POV  
The drive was an absolute delight. The sun was shining, and Heather and I were talking like old friends. We were playing the either or game while I drove us for the hour to get to the vineyard over the hill.  
“White or dark chocolate?” she asked me with a huge grin on her face, a small tear still on her cheek from laughing so hard.  
“Erm I think white, although after a while it burns my throat” I replied.  
“Oh my gosh! It does that to me too! Your turn!” She grinned more which I didn’t think was possible, but she achieved it.  
“Ok, errrrrmmm Laptop or TV?”   
“Laptop, easy, can watch TV on your laptop but you can’t work on a TV” she answered quickly.  
“Very true, that was an easy one” I flashed her a smile and I swear I saw a small blush forming as she looked away. “want to play something else?”  
“Could just ask each other questions?”  
“So a truth game? Without the dare”   
“Yeah, that ok?” she asked.  
“Of course it is, you want to go first?”  
“Ok, did you want to come here on holiday?”  
“At first no, I wanted to stay at home, find a job and things but parents dragged me out here” I answered happily.  
“What about now?”  
“Now? I’m glad I came, I’ve made three great friends”  
“Your turn” she said, turning her body to face me a bit more.  
“My turn, if you don’t mind me asking, what did you see in Dave?” she froze for a second before answering.  
“Honestly, I really don’t know, he seemed to be a genuine guy, friendly, nice and I enjoyed being in his company, but he obviously wasn’t, scary thinking back at it now”  
“Didn’t have to answer that”  
“I know but I guess I have to confront it all sometime”   
We kept firing questions off each other for the next half an hour before we reached the vineyard. She told me where we could park and I pulled up in a space. We both got out of the car and I locked it up.  
“Where do we go now?” I asked her over the car.  
“This way to the entrance” she smiled me over and led me to the entrance.   
Our arms brushed against each other a couple of times before I opened the door and held it open for her.  
“Thanks” she smiled as she went inside.  
The inside was only small, as all of the showing and working was outside. I bought us a couple of tour tickets with lunch included and we were guided back outside. The place was breath taking. They grew mainly green grapes for their white wine but they said they were beginning to grow red. We were allowed to taste a couple and I could see how much Heather loved them as she asked if she could buy a bunch on the way out. Of course we could. She could ask for anything she wanted and I would try my hardest to make sure she got it. Grapes was nothing.   
After the tour we were shown round the back to a vine covered dining area. It wasn’t busy at all so we managed to get a table to ourselves in the far corner, giving us a bit of privacy. The waiter handed us a couple of menus and left us to it. I bet he thought this was a date, which I wished it was.  
“So who’s allowed the wine and who isn’t?” she asked as she looked through the menu.  
“You can drink H, I’ll be the sensible one” I winked at her.  
“Thanks, the spaghetti looks good” she suggested to me. It was then I felt her foot nudge against mine. Was that a mistake? Or was it meant? I felt it again a few seconds later. Definitely meant it. I’m sure I was blushing as my cheeks felt red hot. I lifted the menu a bit higher to hide it as I gently nudged my foot back against hers. Well, if she was doing it, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me returning the favour.

Heather’s POV  
He responded! I was so relieved that he responded my little foot nudges. But I was a bit disheartened that he had lifted his menu to cover his face. I stopped my foot activities and went back to deciding on some food. I wanted to keep going but if I was making him uncomfortable I wouldn’t continue. Silence fell between us and I could feel the tension building.  
“I think I’m going to have the salmon pasta” I said, breaking the silence.  
“Good idea, I’m thinking about the Bolognese” he replied, lowering his menu again. I smiled as he did so. He smiled right back at me, making the butterflies in my stomach grow, which was ironic because I hated butterflies. “Should we get something to share to start?”  
“I’m ok with main and then getting ice cream back in town”  
“That’s fair enough” he said. “I’m sure we can sort that out”  
We fell silent again, both looking out at the vineyard. I felt his foot find mine again and it made a very small journey up my leg. Heat pooled to my lower stomach suddenly, making me blush deeply. How was he doing this to me so easily? This never happened with Dave. Nervously I responded and we played with each-other’s feet and lower leg gently. With every nudge and stroke I relaxed more and more. Something felt right about this, finally something felt right.  
“It’s actually beautiful out there” I made myself say after a good few seconds of happy silence.  
“Just like you”

Tom’s POV  
Oh my God why did I let that slip out?! As if playing with her foot and leg were enough for now, no, I had to make it scarily worse by coming out with something like that! Oh God Tom you were stupid!  
“Thank you” she smiled and blushed. Had I just got away with that?! Oh thank you Lord I had. I had wanted to say that from the moment I had met her but saying it here seemed a lot more fitting. I was still hugely embarrassed with coming out with that so suddenly.  
After that terrifying confession we both ordered our mains and talked some more. Forgetting about the compliment I gave her, even though it was true. Her hair seemed to shine more when she had been in the sun and her eyes were sparkling more and more when I made her laugh. We ate happily, discussing the tour and the wine a bit more. She talked about her trips around Italy and how she wanted to see more of it, including Greece at one point. Maybe if we got together I would take her. We could road trip with Ben and Kirsty. Get a house, marry, have kids…Whoa ok slow down Tom! I took a deep breath as our plates were taken away. I happily smiled at her for a bit, clearly making her blush which I loved every second. I thought about touching her foot again but I knew I had a schedule to keep up with today. But I guessed we could sit for a little while longer before we headed back to town.   
“Excited for your birthday tomorrow?” I asked, finishing my drink.  
“I guess, just means I’ve survived another year on this planet really” she explained but with a smile on her face still.  
“That’s fair enough, I enjoy them because of the presents” I said.  
“Think everyone enjoys the presents bit” she leant on the table on her elbows and I decided to join her in doing so.  
Our arms almost touched on the small table and I had to resist hard not to take her hands in mine and just play with her fingers. They were so tiny compared to mine. I felt like I could wrap them up and protect them in my own. As I let my eyes drift down her arms, I began to wonder what else about her was small. I didn’t think of it in a bad way, if all of her was tiny, I could be her protector, wrap her up in a blanket and keep her safe. I smiled at thought as my eyes found her chest. I let myself stare for a few seconds, yeah, her breasts were clearly small, but I bet they were extremely sensitive if I touched them. I was brought back to reality by H taking my hand.  
“We better get back to town” she said, tugging me up and towards the car.  
“Oh yeah, of course, sorry, lost track of time” I said, blushing but following her to the car, not letting go of her hand.  
Once we reached the car, she unlocked it but her head shot up.  
“Oh flip the grapes! Hang on, I’ll be one second” she said quickly.  
“I’ll get them!” I said.  
“No no, they’re for my parents, one minute promise!” she said, running into the gift shop.   
I stood by the car and leaned against the door. Slowly but surely I smiled to myself. I had to kiss her at the party tonight. No matter what happened, I was going to kiss her right next to the lake, under the fairy lights. No matter what. I was going to have a go at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom’s POV  
The drive back down the hill went just as quickly as the drive up. We talked continuously as I drove, we laughed, we joked, it was great. After a good hour we made it into town and I took her onto the lake after booking a place on the boat tour. I let her drink some more wine, me resisting until later as I still had to drive the car back to the villa. However, I saw that after a couple more small glasses she started to refuse fill ups. She had obviously hit her limit for now. I smiled, she knew her limits and even though it was almost her birthday, she still could resist going over-board. Thankfully right now I didn’t mean that literally.  
The boat ride was beautiful. There were some houses and such that decorated the edges of the lake, others joined to further areas of the town. It wasn’t very large but it was big enough for several tour boats to get round each other easily. As we watched out over the side, I decided to move myself closer to her. Hoping she wouldn’t pull away, and she hadn’t so far. When she stayed where she was, our arms touching very obviously, I decided to push a bit further and went to put my arm round her. However, as I was reaching round a sudden high screeching come over the tour guides speakers, causing both of us to flinch back.  
“Ok ow!” Heather said laughing, as the boat came back into the dock.  
“Yeah, ow, no need to be that loud” I agreed smiling, following her off the boat.  
“Thank you for that, it was absolutely beautiful” she said, smiling.  
“Anytime, do you want to get some ice cream before we go back to the villa for a bit?” I suggested.  
“Yeah, why don’t we share a vanilla and chocolate one like we promised?”   
“Good idea! Let’s go” I couldn’t stop myself from taking her hand as we set off for the ice cream parlour. She didn’t take her hand away at all, instead, she thread her fingers through mine contently. It was only now that I realised how small her hands actually were. Before I had only seen and guessed how small but finally feeling them, just wow. I felt like I was stretching her fingers wider than they should be, but she seemed comfortable enough. She even seemed to lean into me slightly. I smiled to myself as I opened the door for her.   
“Thank you kind sir” she giggled and took a seat.  
Our, what I hoped was, ice cream date flew by like everything else did that day. We laughed and joked again, she even chucked a scoop of ice cream onto my cheek. This was definitely flirting and it was making me smile more and more as the day progressed. It made me feel more relaxed and I was able to just be myself, not worry about making a fool of myself anymore. Because even when I did, it made her smile.  
\-------------------  
Before I knew it, the sun had begun its descent from the sky and we were all dressing up to go down to the town square for Heather’s birthday celebration party. I pulled on a nice shirt and drove down with Heather, Ben and Kirsty. I saw in the rear mirror that Ben was trying to hold Kirsty’s hand but she kept pulling away, keeping her distance from him. That’s when I began to feel bad about what I said. It was harsh and I had just met them, but they were in the wrong too. I had to make up with them to make sure this party went smoothly. I knew for a fact H would see something was up with Kirsty.  
I parked the car and we all got out, Heather walking along with Ben so I walked next to Kirsty.  
“I’m sorry if I sounded harsh earlier” I said as I locked the car.  
“That’s ok, you were right about me and Ben being too full on” she replied.  
“You don’t have to full on ignore Ben though” I said.  
“I have to keep my distance so I don’t hurt H”  
“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you holding your boyfriends hand and the odd kiss”  
“It’s better to just stay away from him completely” she said.  
“But that’s hurting him, come on Kirsty” she looked up at me “loosen up, all I meant was just refrain from taking the kisses and touching to foreplay, all you have to do is keep it all innocent”  
“Hmm”  
I sighed heavily. This did annoy me greatly and I could see why H got annoyed too. It was basically all or nothing for Kirsty and I had to tip toe around her. I knew what I was going to say would sound incredibly patronising but I didn’t know what else to do. H was going to see she was upset and either get angry at me or, worse, at Kirsty. This was her night, not anyone else’s. I didn’t want any arguments.  
“Ok, why don’t you give yourself a limit?” I suggested, cringing inside.  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“For example, 3 kisses an hour or something? Hand holding can be a constant but anything more give yourself a limit like that” I sighed “I know that sounds really patronising and stuff but I don’t want anyone upset or arguing today, it’s Heathers day”  
“Hmm seems fair enough” she said, but I wasn’t convinced. “It is patronising, not going to lie but I know I can be a bit dramatic and I don’t want H upset”  
“Ok, good, now smile” I gave her a huge grin to which she gave me one in reply “there we go, now let’s go celebrate Heather’s birthday”  
We smiled more and followed Ben and H down to the lake.  
“Oh wow!” Heather said as we all approached the fairy lit lake with benches and gazebo’s all around. “Is this all for me?”  
“I think so” Ben said “there’s a banner saying Happy Birthday Heather so I think so”  
H laughed and playfully smacked Ben’s arm, going to join her parents. I saw that Ben and Kirsty wanted to be alone for a few minutes so I headed down to go help my parents with the food.   
We plated up everyone’s food in one gazebo so people could go and help themselves to whatever they wanted. H’s cake was on display behind all of the main food. Chocolate sponge, obviously, with a chocolate mousse topping. It looked to die for and I couldn’t wait to grab a slice. Once all the food was settled everyone began to help themselves. I continued to help my parents and H’s dad do the odd jobs here and there. Making sure the music was ok, the guests were happy and so on.   
It wasn’t long until H grabbed my hand to get my attention at the food gazebo.  
“You’ve been avoiding me” she smiled. 

“Have I? I thought I was helping my parents and your dad” I smirked, taking her hand in mine.  
“Yeah but my birthday” she grinned more.  
“Yeah but me sorting it out” I fiddled with her fingers.  
She leaned into me more.  
“So?” she said, still grinning from ear to ear.  
“So…want some food?” I asked, pulling her towards the food table inside the gazebo.  
“Oh yeah I haven’t had anything since lunch!” she pulled her hand away and went to the food table, picking up a plate for me and herself.   
“Thank you” I said, taking the plate from her.  
We walked along the table, H picking up a hot dog with some chips and grabbing a drink.  
“Very grown up of you” I joked about her food choice.  
“Oh this is my starter, I’m having some of that salmon pasta after this, my birthday means I can eat as much as I want!” she said. “Even if my stomach will want to kill me later”  
“That is very true!” I said getting some pasta on my plate, secretly for her to have with her food.  
I lead her down to the lake side and sat beside her. She placed her plate in her lap and I did the same. We sat and ate in silence for a while before I moved closer to her. I thought this was a good time to give her her present I bought the other day.  
“I almost forgot, I got you something” I said, putting the plate on the step and getting up “Be right back”  
“Ok” she smiled and watched me go over to my dad as I got her present and came back.   
I sat back down next to her and handed her the wrapped gift with a blue bow on it.  
“Let me guess, make up?” she asked playfully as she put her own plate on the step, taking the gift from me gently.  
“No, not make up” I replied, letting her open it. She pulled the paper and smiled at what she saw inside.  
“This is gorgeous!” she said, lifting the dream catcher up so the feathers could fall beneath it. “Thank you Tom, I love it”  
Her eyes sparkled so brightly as she admired the dream catcher, her fingers caressing the feathers and leather. She smiled as she looked at me.  
“Anytime” I said and I knew this was it, I was going to do it. No chickening out now.   
“What you staring at?” she asked.  
“Nothing I just…” that’s when I went for it. I was leaning in and I could tell she was too. I even let my hand begin to drift up to cup her cheek. Problem was, I didn’t get far before we heard another voice.  
“Heather?” Dave said from behind us.  
Drat.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom’s POV  
My heart sunk when I heard the voice. I didn’t recognise it but I saw the flash of memory in Heather’s eyes, and maybe fear? She looked up behind me and just froze.  
“Dave…what the heck?” Heather said, getting up from her sitting position.  
“I came to surprise you, but you seem to be getting cosy with this guy” he said, clearly jealous.   
“You can talk, you broke up with me the other night! And yet here you are saying I can’t get close with someone else?!” she snapped back at him.  
“I’ll give you two some space” I said, getting up and going over to Ben and Kirsty. I could hear them beginning to argue as I made my way over, and I was trying to fight back tears.  
Kirsty and Ben looked to me then to Heather and Dave arguing with each other. We watched for a few seconds before turning to each other.  
“Can’t believe he has the guts to do that!” Kirsty said, clearly upset “I mean he broke up with her, if this is his idea of a surprise then he’s got something wrong with him”  
“Not our place to say Kirsty” Ben said, wrapping her arm round her gently.  
“But he’s just turned up and expected everything to be ok! How utterly dare he!” she said.  
“Looks like she seems to be letting him back in” I said.  
They had eventually calmed down and Heather had seemed to move closer to him, bit too close for my liking. Something in me snapped. I had been nothing but generous, kind and lovely to her and yet her horrible ex comes back after breaking her heart, snaps his fingers and she’s back with him. I was so angry, so hurt that she was so fickle towards him. I couldn’t watch them anymore as Dave leaned into her. I turned sharply and headed back to our villa.

Heather’s POV  
“What are you doing?” I asked as he began to lean in.  
“I was going to kiss you, like we always do” he said, smiling slightly.  
“Erm no, you broke up with me Dave, you hurt me, a lot and yet you say it was all part of your surprise for me” I said, I couldn’t believe he was doing this.  
“Yeah a surprise to make you smile!”  
“A very harsh one Dave, break up with your girlfriend to…”  
“I didn’t break up with you, I said we should just take a break”  
“A break to me is break up, final, you either want to be with someone or not, if you want to be with me, think it’ll take a while for me to get over this, if at all” I said firmly.  
He stared at me for a while until he took my hand in his gently. I sighed at the familiarity of his hand around mine. I always loved it when he did this. He was always so gentle with me. But it didn’t feel right, almost felt too comfortable. Something didn’t spark in me like it did with Tom. Tom. Where was Tom? I pulled my hand away from Dave and looked around. He was gone. Had I just missed my chance with him? No, I didn’t want that. I wanted him not Dave.   
“What’s wrong?” Dave asked me.  
“Nothing, just looking for a friend” I said.  
“That guy you almost kissed” he said, being sarky with me. I snapped.  
“Yeah, the guy I almost kissed. The guy who has treated me with more kindness and respect in a few days than you ever did for the several months we’ve been together. The guy who I think I should be with rather than you!” I said then stormed away.  
“Heather!” he tried to take my hand again.  
“Go home Dave, go start up a relationship with your mates, you seem to want to spend more time with them than with me, see you” I walked away again, towards Kirsty and Ben. I don’t know if he was still staring at me or even trying to make me stop, I just kept walking.  
“Everything ok H?” Ben asked.  
“Not really birthdays gone a bit bleh now that he turned up” I said.  
“So you’re not getting back together with him?” Kirsty asked.  
“No, not at all, he’s an utter pig and yeah, no I’m not getting back with him” I said.  
“Thank God for that H, you had me worried” she said, hugging me tightly.  
“Where’s Tom?” both of them smiled when I asked “what?”   
“Asking about Tom already” Ben smirked “he got all upset when Dave got here so he went back to the villa, want me to take you back?”  
“No, you guys made an effort for this party, I’ll stay but can you go get him for me? Please? I want to explain” I said.  
“Sure, I won’t be long” he gave Kirsty and kiss on the head then zipped off to the car.  
Kirsty hugged me tightly as Dave got into a taxi and drove off. I smiled and happily hugged her back. We didn’t say anything, we didn’t need to. We just smiled and went to go get some desserts, ie my birthday cake. I cut out a slice for her and myself and we sat eating our slices as we looked out over the lake.  
“I do love him” she said suddenly.  
“Ben?” I asked,  
“No the loch ness monster, yes Ben” she giggled.  
“I knew that, I think everyone does dafty”  
“Apart from him” she said.  
“He does know and I know that he loves you, but yous two are way too scared to just say it to each other, wimps you are”  
“Not wimps, just…worried”  
“Worried? About what?” I asked, putting my plate down.  
“About what happens after saying I love you to each other, what if we start losing that spark? That raw want for each other? The sex drive goes and we get bored and that”  
I laughed, hard. To me that was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard from her before.  
“Kirsty darlin’, there is one thing I am certain of, you and Ben will never ever stop having sex every day. You love being together and I also know yous will never get bored” I smiled at her “don’t ever think that you’ll lose him, because believe me, the look he gives you, it’s like the look that the sun would give to the moon, the need for you, in constant balance, don’t ever forget that”  
She smiled and hugged me again “thank you! I’m going to tell him, when he gets back with Tom, think it’s about time we said it”  
“About time too” I smiled at her and took the plates away to be washed.  
We sat and talked for a good long while before Ben pulled up in the town again. I smiled but soon frowned as I saw the passenger seat empty. He got out and made his way over to me.  
“Where’s Tom?” I asked.  
“Still at the villa, he didn’t want to come back with me” he said “sorry, I did try to explain the Dave thing but he just shoved me out the door and wouldn’t listen”  
“Oh…ok I’ll talk to him when I get back later on” I said.  
“Maybe you should go now” Kirsty suggested, taking Ben’s hand.  
“No, he wants some space, I’m respecting his choice, that’s what he always gave me, respect, time to return the favour”  
Only, I didn’t realise that that decision I would regret.

Tom’s POV  
After Ben had left, I loaded up H’s laptop. Logged into the Wi-Fi and typed in the url. Something in me had definitely snapped. I didn’t want to be there anymore, now Dave was back in the picture I didn’t want to be. She had still chosen him after all I had done for her. I had showed her what I could be like with her, but no, the ex always comes first.  
I stared at the screen, booking plane tickets for later that night. I wasn’t going to stay. There was no need for me to stay. Not anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Heather’s POV  
The party continued as I expected it to. I didn’t half miss Tom though. Everyone had someone to talk to, I did too but not like I did with Tom. Not nearly the kind of joking and laughing I enjoyed with his company. I looked down at the food I had on my plate, the hotdog barely eaten. I smiled slightly at him teasing my ‘child’ like choice of food. I could see where he was coming form to be fair. We were in Italy, the home of delectable food, and I had chosen a simple hotdog. And yet he didn’t care about what I chose to eat, he still smiled and tried to get closer to me, which I really didn’t mind. I knew if it was Dave sitting next to me, he would definitely be judging my choice of meal, looking down his nose. I sighed.   
“You know you want to go see him” Kirsty said from behind me, making me jump “just go back to the house, we won’t mind” she smiled at me and I smiled back. I did want to go see him, I desperately wanted to get that kiss he was offering before. I wanted to know what he tasted of, how soft his lips were against mine, to finally be his.  
“Are you sure?” I asked.  
“Not at all! Now go bring Tom back with you ok?” she basically pushed me away from the party square and towards the parked car.  
“Ok ok I’m going, thank you!” I grinned widely, binning the plate I had and jumped in the car. Kirsty waved as Ben weaved his hands round her waist as I pulled off.  
I had never driven so fast in my life. I was sensible, yes, but I drove quickly so I could see Tom’s face again. See his smile, his eyes, hear his gorgeous laugh again. I had never felt that for Dave, never have and never will. He made me feel wanted and special every time we talked, even if it was about something as little as what drink I wanted. That spark in my gut was right, we clicked and it worked. Even if we had just known each other a couple of days, during that time, I had been treated like royalty compared to months with Dave. That’s how everyone should be treated, how Ben treat Kirsty, with love, dignity and passion. I knew there was still so much to learn about Tom, and I couldn’t wait to study.  
As I pulled up in the drive way all the lights were off, and it made me begin to worry slightly. Had he gone to bed? I suddenly felt a bad, the worry growing, but I headed inside. I looked all over the villa but I couldn’t find him. It wasn’t until I saw the note on my bed that my heart sunk.  
‘Heather, not going to say I’m glad you’re back with Dave but, you won’t have to worry about me, gone back home early so I’ll just see you whenever I see you, Tom.’  
Oh flip! No no no he couldn’t go, I wasn’t back with Dave, far from it. In a panic I grabbed the note and ran back to the car, getting in and driving to the airport. I just hoped I would get there in time. I wasn’t going to miss out on this, I wasn’t going to miss being with him.

Kirsty’s POV  
I knew H would get with Tom when I saw her grinning to herself as she got to the car and drove off. They just had to, but I had to face my own fears that night too. I soon felt the warmth and strength I loved so much wrap round my waist and pull me to the body I craved every night.  
“You ok baby?” Ben asked, kissing just behind my ear, making me shiver.  
“I’m just fine sexy, we do need to talk though” I said, turning in his arms.  
“Oh? What do we need to talk about then?” he smiled kindly down at me.  
“About us” I gripped the sides of his top gently, playing it the fabric in between my fingers “I erm…Ben, I…”  
“I love you too” he said, smiling like an idiot.  
“Huh?!” I’m sure I looked star struck. Had he actually said that?  
“You were going to say I love you so, I said I love you too, because I do love you, I should have said it sooner but I do, I love you Kirsty, more than anything in this world!” he babbled out.  
I slammed my lips against his, wrapping my arms round his neck. He chuckled and lifted me into his arms, kissing me back. He loved me, and I loved him, and it still felt the same between us. That spark that kept driving us forward was growing, not dying out. It felt like eternity before we finally broke the kiss, staring into each-other’s eyes.  
“I love you Ben” I said with such confidence.  
“I love you too Kirsty” he grinned and we kissed again.  
Everything was perfect!

Heathers POV  
Everything was crashing around me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I raced to the airport. I just prayed he hadn’t left yet, and I hadn’t given him the space he needed for too long. Stupid. I pulled up in the nearest parking space, which was thankfully quiet since it was almost the middle of the night. Maybe that would work in my favour since flights stop leaving after a certain time of night. I locked the car and ran into the departures lounge, frantically searching for him. It wasn’t long until I saw Dave, ick, standing in a queue to get a ticket back home, but I saw Tom not far from him, fiddling with his passport and newly bought ticket. No, I wasn’t going to let him leave, not now. I sighed in relief slightly and ran to Tom.  
“Heather” Dave said, catching my arm, but also making Tom turn round. At least I had his attention.  
“Dave, no, let go” I said firmly.  
“I don’t want to lose you” he said, still not letting go of my arm.  
“You lost me a while ago, now let me go” I said firmly again, and when he didn’t, Tom joined our argument.  
“Let her go Dave, she asked you nicely” he warned.  
He released me after that, seeing that Tom meant it. He looked at me, seeing that I also meant what I was saying and huffed.  
“Fine, I hope you two are happy together” he said and stormed to the front of the queue to get the next flight home.  
“Thank you” I said, giving him a small smile.   
“Welcome” he said, clearly upset at me. I knew he would, and had every right to be. I just wanted to explain everything at least. And…and if he still wanted to leave then I wouldn’t stop him.  
We stood in silence for a few seconds before he went to turn to head through security. I grabbed his hand before I could even think.  
“Please don’t” I said, pulling him back to face me.  
“Don’t what?” He asked, he wasn’t shouting, which made it worse. He had lost all that emotion I liked about him, it scared me.  
“Don’t leave me, me and Dave aren’t back together and we never will” I said quickly and truthfully.  
“And yet you looked very cosy before” he said.  
“So did we”  
“Heather, what are you here for?” he asked firmly, finally getting a bit fed up.  
Usually I would just shy away and let things slide, leave, but he was just too good to lose.  
“For you, you showed me what I could have if really wanted it, someone who cares for me and would do anything to protect me. Tom, you make me laugh, actually you make me cry with laughter, and you put me first, more than anything Dave ever did. You make me feel special, and your laugh, my gosh your laugh makes me melt inside. I want you Tom, when you didn’t kiss me by the lake I’m sure something inside me died. Please don’t go, I want you not him” I couldn’t figure out what he was thinking. His face was just stone. I had lost him. I felt myself beginning to cry so I bit my bottom lip. “Ok, I’ll just leave you be then, thank you for the best few days of my entire life, I’m sure you’ll be utterly amazing in the future, I’ll see you around” I turned and made my way out of the airport, heartbroken.   
I unlocked the car a few yards away from it. Everything felt so numb, something I again had never felt before. I had lost everything I could ever want, all because of one stupid guy. I wiped my eyes, still trying not to cry but failing. My throat was burning intensely and tears started to spill out as I wiped my eyes yet again. I was about to open the car door when I felt hands on mine, swivelling me round, only for my lips to be met by his. Tom. My whole body exploded, making stars dance across my closed eyes. His lips were so soft and gentle against mine, not engulfing me at all as I had expected. We fit perfectly. I knew I was losing the strength in my legs, but Tom knew too as he wrapped his arms round my waist and held me up. I allowed my hands venture up to his neck, letting the tips of my fingers play at the start of his hair line.  
When we parted, all I could say was “hnng”. He chuckled a bit as stared down at me.  
“You want to be with me? Only me? Not Dave?” he asked, baring to me his vulnerability. I couldn’t help but smile, I wanted to protect him at that point, since I knew he would do the same for me.  
“You, I want you, so not him, you, only you, always you” I couldn’t talk properly, as I babbled out everything.  
“Good, cause I only want you, not him you, only you, always you” he chuckled, I couldn’t help but smile more and blush deeply.  
“You don’t want to be with Dave?” I asked.  
“Well, he’s not my type I’m afraid” he smiled. Oh there it was, the smile I clearly loved so much. The stone face I already hated so much was gone, and he was back, my bubbly, full of emotion Tom was back.  
“Do me one favour?” I asked.  
“What is it?”  
“Don’t ever stop smiling”   
He smiled more and nodded, stroking my cheek “I won’t when you’re around”   
I blushed deeply again as he lowered his mouth down to mine again. That sweet taste exploded again, heat pooling between my legs again. I almost passed out when I felt his tongue flick out across my bottom lip. I even let out a moan that I really didn’t mean to. I felt so embarrassed but it wasn’t long until I heard a rumble from his chest, he was moaning too. Hnng! I felt my back being pressed against the car as our kiss deepened. I wanted him, all of him right there and then. I opened my legs slightly, letting his hips meet mine and I almost initiated it by letting my hand drop to his hardening lenth, but Tom was the one to gently pull away from me. I was breathing heavily when he did.  
“Let’s get back to the party” he smiled and opened the car door for me.  
“Y-yes sir” I sighed, adjusting myself and getting into the car.   
He was mine, and I was finally his. Forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom’s POV

I couldn’t believe that everything that had happened that night, had happened. I was so dazed heading back to the villa that I couldn’t stop staring at her. She was mine, and I couldn’t wait to learn more about her. I knew that the more I discovered about her, the more I’d fall for her.  
The drive didn’t take long and before I knew it, we were sat on the sofa together, drinking tea. Everyone had gone to bed and we didn’t want to disturb Ben or Kirsty, so we decided on the living room. We were still buzzing from the airport, so we weren’t exactly very sleepy. H had made us the tea but I didn’t want to leave her. I kept my arms round her every second we had. She didn’t mind, she was constantly blushing that gorgeous shade of pink and smiling. I had planted a few kisses on her neck while the kettle boiled, which she clearly loved. She kept sighing every time I let my lips brush against her soft skin. I did love teasing her. I did have to let her go so we could take the cups over to the sofa, but as soon as we sat down, I pulled her right into me again.   
We talked for hours. About our lives, how we grew up, what we liked, disliked, favourite holiday, she laughed when I said this one but she agreed. All the time we were talking I kept stroking up and down her arm, kissing her head every now and then. Her arm formed goose bumps when I did and she looked so content when I did. I promised myself I would do this whenever I could. Anything to make her happy. She always talked so animatedly when she found a topic she was passionate about, particularly Disneyland. The sheer love for the place was fascinating, small happy tears would form in the corner of her eyes when she told me about the park. It made me wonder what she would be like if we went there together one time.  
When our conversation eventually died down I could finally kiss her properly again. I didn’t want to interrupt her talking, but I so badly wanted to kiss her, it was worth the wait though. She tasted so sweet and slightly minty. It was probably because she loved chocolate peppermint crèmes so much. I loved them now too and I couldn’t get enough of her. She manoeuvred herself so she was lying on top of me, I didn’t want that, I wanted to be on top of her, so I could protect her, feel her, pleasure her. Without breaking the kiss, I slowly twisted us round, letting her lie back on the sofa instead of me. I made sure she was comfy first before getting comfy myself.   
Once sorted I let my tongue trace along her bottom lip and was instantly met by hers. I couldn’t help but moan when I felt her tongue against mine. Her sweetness intensified as I slid my tongue past her lips to explore. She responded by playfully pushing back, I smiled and our tongues danced together, both wanting access to each-others mouths. I could feel the blood rushing to my length, hardening slowly but surely, I wanted her, I knew it was incredibly fast but I wanted all of her. I let my hand stroke through her hair ever so gently, then it slid down to her waist, playing with the bottom of her top.   
Her hands were busy in my hair, playing and tugging gently, turning me on even more. I moaned again, her joining me this time, making my hips grind into hers. She gasped slightly into my mouth but the spark of pleasure it gave me drove me mad. I let my hips grind into hers again as my hand drifted up and under her top, feeling the bottom of her bra. I went slowly, so if she didn’t want it, she could easily say and I’d stop. She didn’t. I even felt her hips responding to mine, not much but a bit. I felt round her bra slowly, the material so soft but the size of my hand swamped her breast. I’m sure my whole hand could cover her entire breast very easily. I didn’t care though, she was beautiful the way she was. Waiting to see if she wanted to stop, I could feel my length needing more contact, more friction but I resisted moving my hips faster. It was her who felt to her bra, lifting it so I could full access. I guessed that some guys would take that as the full go ahead but I knew it wasn’t. I still took it step by step. But my God she felt amazing. Her skin so soft and perfectly round, and her nipple was so hard already that I had to twist her slightly. She groaned deeply at that so I kept doing it, the kiss finally breaking.  
I stared into her eyes, that spark I loved so much now a fully-fledged flame, ready to burst into a blaze. I had to ask.  
“D-do you want to?” I asked, breathing heavily, my hand flicking her nipple.  
“Not on….ugh” she groaned again “not on the sofa”   
“Bedroom?” I asked.  
“Kirsty, Ben, no, I think we should save it” by this point our bodies were already in the perfect rhythm. Our clothes being the only barrier to perfection. I nodded, even though I was disappointed.   
“Ok” I said, slowly my hips down.  
She blushed deeply and whispered “could still make me go like this, I’ll use my hand on you”  
I couldn’t help myself growling as I nodded, my hips picking up speed and force. She moaned again as I squeezed her breast. She bit her lip as my lips found her neck again and I slid my hand out of her bra, down to her shorts. I knew the friction of just the clothes wouldn’t give her the orgasm she deserved, but I knew my fingers could, if she was willing. I hesitated round the buttons of her shorts, asking for access there.   
“Yes” she breathed and I slid my hand down into her underwear.   
Oh my God she was so wet, drenched in fact. Utterly divine. I felt her spasm slightly as my finger touched her clit and glided down to her entrance. I felt her legs open wider as my finger slid into her. I growled as her hand suddenly was round the buttons of my own shorts.  
“Yes” I breathed, same as her. She slid her own hand into my boxers and I hissed as she felt my head. She stroked my firmly, her hand so small but doing utter wonders to me.   
My hips moved in time with her hand, as did hers with my finger. My thumb found it’s place on her clit and she gasped into my hair as I sucked at her neck. I could already feel her walls beginning to clench around me. I smirked.  
“Let go H, enjoy it” I sighed as she let her body respond to my finger. I crooked it to find her spot and I felt her clench harder. She suppressed a hard groan as she came around me, and I wasn’t far behind. All it took was that moan and her thumb feeling round my head again that made me release into my boxers and her hand. Groaning, our bodies slowed to a halt and we stared at each other, breathless.  
She blushed again and I smiled, kissing her gently on the lips.  
“That was different” she said, stilling holding my length.  
“Good different I’m hoping” I replied, sliding my finger out of her.  
“Ah…ah yes definitely good different. Thank you” she smiled.  
“Anytime, and I mean it” I smiled back at her, kissing her again.  
Utter Perfection.


End file.
